Fathers and Sons
by penName111
Summary: In 'like Father Like Son' don't you think Rick was a little to forgiving of his father? rated T becaues I'm a coward


His son was in danger. Every time Rick heard these words, even though he had been hearing them more and often what with that damned manacle, it never got any easier, a cold shiver always went though him. *at least during those other time Alex was nearby and he could protect his son, something his own father never did* Rick thought with the same cold feeling. At this Rick stopped and gave a little chuckle. The same feeling he had when his son was in danger was the same feeling he got when thinking of his father. * guess this means I really don't

like the bastard* at this though Rich scowled his handsome face contorting in an ugly way.*I'm glad his dead*. While Rich was thinking about his father, a subject that always made him less then agreeable; his son was riding into view with a stranger and Ardeth. Rich rushed out and barely heard the words that Alex said in his happiness at having his so back, he did hear

something about a man named Jack and made some reply, Rich was too choked up with motion to think logically. It was only when he came forward and Rich saw the man that he hated above everyone else including the undead bastard, his father. *I forgot his name was Jack* as Rick stared into he face that he had hoped to never see again. In all honesty Rich didn't really remember what happened for the next few hours; he remembered feeling fear, anger and loathing.

Rich looked at his son who was looking at him with confusion in his eyes, Rich knew that he had to get his son away from this, from everything, he had to protect his son. Rich's father left him, they were happy, then everything fell apart. *mom died two weeks after he left, she found out she was pregnant and she killed herself* Rick found himself in a loop, remembering all

the deaths that occurred after his jackass father left, mom, grandpa, grandma and finial the rejection of his whole family saying he was 'cursed'. Rick knew he had to get away before the memories became too much, but first he had to scare off dear old dad. The bastard went away and Alex looked almost disappointed at his departure, it was best Jack could never have lived up to his son's expatiations.

It was later in the night when Rick woke up, actually that wasn't true, to wake up first one must be asleep. The thoughts in Ricks head at the sight of his long deceased father were making life more difficult than it should be. * Why did he have to come back I was getting my life together* Rick scowled * Of course he had to come back right now that's just what he does, everything is going great and he just has to ruin it* Rick got up with a start *if I'm not going to sleep I might as well work* as Rick stopped by Alex's room to check on his son Rick found a

most disturbing sight. Alex was gone, his son was gone and his father was out there. Rick acted without thinking, while he did this most of the time, he was after all the doer in the family and Evy was the thinker, this time felt more rushed and Rick was taking even less precaution for his physical safety then the other times. He didn't know where Alex and Jackass went but somehow he knew where to go.

Rick stood by a very large hole it the desert *this is probably Jackasses word he always knew how to ruin things. I mean this desert, perfectly peaceful and he comes along and just has to ruin It.* As Rick descended into the pit the thoughts about his father grew darker and more colorful. It was a scream that threw Rick out of his dark thoughts. His son was once again in

danger. Rick grabbed the rope that his son was on and began to draw him up. It was only a happy accident that Jackass was saved to. Rick had intended to drop the rope as soon as his son was safe, but Jack was already climbing to the top. Rick was too blinded by hate to pay very much attention to his surroundings. Hate for the giant bug that must be the scarab amulet;

he could remember Jackass talking about it when he was a kid, and for his father that put his son in danger. Rick's rage was increased when Jackass told him what to do and then when Rick did it his way Jack criticized him. *Of course I could never be good enough for him that's why he left*. When bug ugly trapped Rick with his father Rick thought it was the end for his son. He didn't know how they did it but Jack and Rick worked together to save Alex*probably because we both love him*.

It was on the Zephyr that Rick realized that the sentiment was returned. Alex would light up whenever Jack was around and he would laugh at all his stories. Rick felt a stab of jealousy and betrayal at this. Rick shoved these feelings down and looked at his son he was out of danger, for now, and was happy. Rick could never do anything to take his sons happiness away, and

so Rick made a very bad decision. He allowed his dad to stay. It was only after when he was alone on the Zephyr that Rick allowed his grief to show. That night after years and years of trying to kick the self destructed habit, Rick made himself bleed and bleed till he passed out. Rick hated his father and he loved his son, so no matter the pain it brought his father could stay, so long as it made Alex happy. And having his son happy was all that mattered to Rick right now.


End file.
